Selección Natural
by Pollux Dioscuros
Summary: No importa cuán apartado del mundo te encuentres... El Destino siempre te alcanza.


_A Enrique._

"Yo soy un guerrero leal a Atlantis y a mi Señor Poseidón, dispuesto a dar la vida por la causa del Rey de los mares que me dio el poder para hacer algo por este mundo al cual los humanos han llenado de tantos problemas y que usualmente terminan adornando con el término de "civilización".

Hace 3 años yo recorría y conocía, palmo a palmo, la Isla de San Félix en el Pacífico Sur, donde mi vida transcurrió en una relativa tranquilidad de aquel puesto de avanzada de la armada chilena y en donde habitaba toda mi familia. Cada rincón, cada vuelco de aquella tierra árida influyó en cierta forma en mí, pero jamás logró quitarme la emoción de recibir a un nuevo miembro de nuestra pequeña comunidad y me ponía nostálgico cuando alguno de nuestros amigos era reubicado o se retiraba para regresar "al mundo". Para mí esto era un concepto que no comprendía; mi madre y mi padre jamás parecían que abandonarían la isla, y yo, no lo resentía. Con tantos _Padres Soldados_ hice lo único que era posible hacer, más allá de nadar por las orillas para pescar langostas que comía con mi compañero de andanzas en turno: entrenar para el combate, convertirme en un soldado como todos ellos.

Por ello es que me resultaba tan sencillo aceptar la partida de un viejo compañero para sentirme emocionado por el arribo de un nuevo maestro que trajera consigo nuevos métodos de combate, otras ideas: la vastedad del mundo exterior era percibida por mí únicamente a través de las vivencias y los relatos de todos estos extraños que se convertían en una parte de mi realidad… En casi todos encontraba elementos comunes: La tranquilidad de haber sido enviados lejos del caos de sus ciudades para habitar en una isla que, a pesar de ser poco hospitalaria en cuanto a sus características, se convertía en el sitio donde hallaban verdaderos amigos en los que se podía confiar plenamente, sin envidias; un lugar donde existía el orden.

El día que mi vida cambió comenzó como todos los demás: Un amanecer generoso, el vaivén de la marea, la caricia de la brisa y los graznidos de los petreles en su constante búsqueda por alimento. Salí de mi habitación y mi madre me esperaba para desayunar. Mi padre tenía guardia aquel día, así que no esperábamos verle sino hasta bien entrada la tarde. Me eché a la boca todo el alimento casi a la vez generando una protesta por parte de mi madre, advirtiéndome que podía atragantarme, pero hice caso omiso a las mismas para levantarme de la mesa y dirigirme hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde va, Jaime? -Preguntó ella inocentemente. ¿A dónde podría uno ir en aquella pequeña isla?

-Quedé de reunirme con Pablo para ir a pescar langostas.- Respondí con rapidez. Nadar para pescar era mi actividad predilecta de todas las cosas que hacía en San Félix.

-¡Hijo! - Replicó mi madre–.-¡Usted bien sabe cuánto me preocupa que haga eso, hay tiburones y el mar es muy peligroso!

Sonreí ante esta aseveración. Mi madre había resumido en pocas palabras las causas por las que yo hacía precisamente eso: lo que para ella era un motivo de preocupación, para mí eran razones de peso para hacer todo aquello.

-Pero no voy solo, le digo que Pablo va conmigo, nos cuidaremos entre los dos.- Dije cerrando rápidamente la puerta para no escuchar más y llegar a mí cita lo más pronto posible. Pude alcanzar a ver que ella me santiguaba mientras me iba, sabiendo que el diálogo había terminado. Corrí hasta lo que se llamarían las "afueras" de la base aérea para encontrarme con Pablo. Era uno de los soldados más jóvenes que habían llegado a la isla, con apenas 18 años, de complexión robusta y una sonrisa que se dibujó casi de forma definitiva desde su arribo a la isla.

-¿Qué pasa, "Loco"? -Me preguntó llamándome por mi sobrenombre. -¿Listo para destrozar tiburones?

-¿Y usted?-Le repliqué. Como única respuesta, elevó un cubo y una red con gesto lacónico. -¡Perfecto, mi hermano! -Agregué.- ¡Hoy nos hartaremos de comer!-

Iniciamos el camino aún yo sonriéndole de vuelta hacia el lado de la costa que era el mejor para pescar langostas. Recuerdo que iniciamos nuestro camino pero algo me hizo detener de pronto y volverme a observar hacia mi casa.

-¿Y ahora qué, se le olvidó algo?-Cuestionó Pablo, que se había adelantado un par de pasos luego que me detuviera.

Tragué saliva y pensé en mis padres ¿Acaso mi madre me había logrado contagiar aquel día de sus preocupaciones? Me reté internamente para darme valor y echarme para adelante.

–No.-Le respondí al final, ignorando la sensación de nostalgia que pareció envolverme de pronto. Retomé el camino con determinación, pasando de lado a Pablo para demostrar que todo estaba bien.

Desde entonces hasta ahora me he preguntado qué ocurrió conmigo aquel día, acaso pude intuir lo que ocurriría, creo que jamás lo sabré con certeza. Pero el día siguió su marcha.

Pablo y yo llegamos hasta donde nos habíamos dispuesto desde el comienzo. El mar estaba más picado que de costumbre, y vi que mi compañero reculaba en su intento por lanzarse al mar.

-¿Qué, no se va a lanzar al agua?- Le pregunté burlonamente.

-¿Ya ve porqué le decimos "El Loco"?- Replicó él negando con la cabeza, mientras que yo, habiendo terminado de quitarme la camisa, me zambullí de un solo salto en mis pantalones cortos de mezclilla. Me sentía emocionado por hallar el mar así de bravo, estuve atento de las traicioneras corrientes que podrían haberme cogido llevándome a donde el caprichoso Pacífico hubiera deseado: al fondo o a estrellarme contra las filosas piedras de alguna de las otras Islas Desventuradas. Con la pericia que sólo otorga la práctica, logré atrapar tres langostas de buen tamaño justo para regresar cuando mis pulmones me lo exigieron. Salí con rapidez para observar como Pablo veía al agua con una expresión con una mezcla de angustia y emoción. Me sonreí, agitado del esfuerzo, y escupiendo algo de agua, levanté mi brazo derecho para mostrar mis trofeos.

-¡Mire!- Grité. -¡Ya no se tendrá que preocupar por su comida, ya la tengo aquí!

-¡Salga de ahí ya que se lo lleva la corriente!- Replicó mi compañero.

Me carcajee ante su cobardía, y respirando fuerte, me zambullí de nueva cuenta en medio del vaivén salvaje del mar que no me hacía mella. Nadé con fuerza, pero tranquilo, hasta el pedazo de playa que estaba más cerca del agua. Salí para trepar por las piedras, mi piel, ya curtida de recorrer ese camino, no sangró, ni siquiera se raspó: Yo era parte de San Félix.

Pablo me recibió arriba, ya había encendido la fogata y puesto el agua a hervir para poder comenzar a preparar nuestra comida.

Habíamos decidido practicar artes marciales para el medio día, y así lo hicimos hasta cansarnos. Nos sentamos a observar el mar en su eterna danza, en silencio, estábamos fatigados de tanto entrenar.

-¿Sabe?- Rompió finalmente los minutos de silencio entre nosotros. –Hacia el norte hay muchas islas, hay un grupo, allá por El Ecuador, que se llaman Las Galápagos.-

-¿Y luego?- Pregunté sin entender lo que decía.

-Allí hace mucho tiempo hubo un científico que llegó a una conclusión: "Sólo el más fuerte sobrevive".- Prosiguió, aparentemente sin hacer caso a mi pregunta. –Cuando uno viene de fuera a un lugar como estos, Jaime, uno se pone a pensar en muchas cosas, y pues, yo, cuando lo veo a usted me pongo a pensar: Si hubiera un momento de selección natural, Jaime sí sobreviviría.- Lo escuché hablar sin hacer ningún gesto, no quise revelar qué conocía muy bien sobre la teoría de Darwin, una teoría con conceptos que siempre me habían fascinado, por lo que sus palabras, en muchos sentidos, fueron un enorme halago de escuchar. Mi único gesto de respuesta fue observar el mar, como si quisiera, desde allí, poder ver las Islas donde aquel científico había trabajado. Miré lo más lejos que pude, pero me sorprendió lo que me encontré en una de las orillas de la isla: en apariencia un hombre vestido con una especie de armadura que brillaba contra el sol. Cerré los ojos para parpadear sorprendido sólo para no encontrar a nadie en el sitio donde me había parecido haberlo visto. Sentí la mirada de Pablo una vez más, quizá ya para estas alturas preguntándose qué pasaba conmigo.

-Tengo hambre, vamos a comer.-Dije para distraerlo..

La tarde estaba ya avanzada cuando terminamos decidiendo reposar.

-Pues se me acabó el descanso.-Dijo Pablo con un tono de queja. –Ahora hasta dentro de 3 días podremos volvernos a ver.

-No se preocupe, hombre, que yo tengo que ponerme a leer ¡qué jodedera!- Respondí imitando su tono, aunque no siendo totalmente honesto. Yo siempre había sido disciplinado, y así como disfrutaba de estos momentos de diversión, sabía vivir bajo el orden de disciplina con el que había sido criado.

-¡Pues vámonos!- Dijo Pablo tomando valor.

Nos pusimos de pie para escuchar, sorprendidos, que una explosión hacía temblar la isla completa. Asombrados nos cubrimos cuando vimos el fulgor de la misma provenir desde la Base Militar de San Félix.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó Pablo gritando.

Humo desde diversas partes de la isla podían apreciarse desde ahí, ahora viniendo de donde estaban las casas, entre ellas la mía, y los hangares.

-¡Nos atacan!- Exclamé tensando mis músculos, aprestándome a ir a defender la isla de quien se hubiera atrevido a llegar ahí con intenciones belicosas: después de todo me había preparado toda la vida para una situación así. Comencé a correr, escuchando como Pablo, recuperándose de la sorpresa, iniciaba su camino tras de mí cuando vimos, que a lo lejos, varios hombres se dirigían hacia nosotros.

-¿Y esos qué?- Pensé extrañado al verlos portando cascos como los soldados de la antigüedad, cubriendo sus cuerpos con algo parecido a armaduras de cuero y hierro. Recordé mi visión reciente y me pregunté si acaso aquel hombre que viera en el risco fuera real. Grité, al encontrarme con el primero que llegó hasta mí, recibiéndolo con un golpe que lo tumbó rápidamente: el judo, una de las artes marciales de las que era practicante, enseñaba a aprovechar la fuerza bruta de un oponente en su contra. Un golpe de karate lo sacó de combate haciéndolo perder el sentido. Pablo tampoco lo hacía mal, aunque el número de invasores nos sobrepasaba, y eso nos hizo retroceder poco a poco, perdiendo terreno. Pablo y yo quedamos de espaldas, mientras fuimos rodeados por aquellos soldados, detrás de nosotros, con el mar como única alternativa de salida.

-¿Cómo cree que estarán sus papás?- Preguntó Pablo, escupiendo sangre y saliva, mientras levantaba sus manos en defensa.

-Seguramente muertos.- Respondí fríamente, atento a los movimientos de nuestros enemigos, imitando la postura de Pablo. –¡Pero estoy seguro que no se fueron sin llevarse a algunos de estos desgraciados antes!

Los soldados permanecieron callados, hasta que, desde en medio de sus filas hubo movimiento. Estas se abrieron para dejar pasar a un hombre que, a todas luces, era su líder. Vestido con una armadura de hierro, sobresalía por su arrogancia al caminar. Sus hombros estaban cubiertos por enormes piezas de metal con picos a los lados. Su cabeza llevaba puesta un casco distinto al de los hombres que habíamos estado combatiendo.

-Han peleado bien.- Dijo el hombre sonriendo. –Pero ha sido una lucha perdida desde el comienzo para ustedes: ¡con su muerte esta isla será reclamada por El Santuario de Atenas y su Majestad: El Papa Arles!- Gritó.

-¡Malditos!-Exclamé, permitiéndome explotar adivinando que aquel sería el último combate, rompiendo la guardia y lanzándome como un imbécil al encuentro de mis enemigos, logré matar a tres o cinco, no sé, pero, una vez más, su número me sobrepasó y me golpearon casi hasta hacerme perder el sentido. Pablo no lo había hecho mejor, ahora estaba tirado en el suelo, inerme, con su cuello roto, sus ojos entrecerrados, fijos.

-¡Este será comida para los tiburones!-Gritaron los soldados que me tenían prisionero; sin mayor ceremonia, me arrojaron al mar. Rodé, lastimándome por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero el contacto con el agua me hizo reaccionar: sintiendo la sal escaldar mis heridas, con los ojos hinchados. Más que nadar, me arrastré, hacia la orilla que sabía, estaba cerca. Me aferré a la isla y logré quedarme ahí, escupiendo agua y vomitando; finalmente, quedé sin nada más que devolver y me eché sobre mi espalda sintiéndome rendido ¿Qué podía hacer yo solo contra esta gente que había venido a San Félix a poseerla? Sin los aviones para salir de ahí, ni los barcos, era cuestión de tiempo para que muriera. Los que habitábamos ahí siempre fuimos dependientes de los víveres de agua y comida que nos enviaban desde el continente. Sonreí pensando que esta isla mía sería, al final, la causa de mi muerte.

-No me digas que te has rendido ya.-

Escuché la voz de un hombre al que vi, de pronto, de pie delante de mí. Me volví rápidamente, intentando ponerme de pie, pero estaba demasiado mareado, apenas pude levantarme un poco y trastabillar débilmente para caer sobre mi rodilla izquierda, mientras que me sostenía con mi brazo derecho y trataba de evitar sentir el vértigo que me invadía.

–No lo puedo creer.- Agregó.

-¡Usted!- Exclamé reconociéndolo.- ¡Es el hombre que nos veía a lo lejos hoy!- Espeté, casi como un reclamo.

-¡Qué bien, lograste verme!- Dijo sonriendo enigmáticamente debajo del casco que cubría su rostro. Era alto e imponente. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una impresionante armadura de color dorado y cobre que le daban la apariencia de un dragón.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué trajo a todos esos hombres a destruir la Isla?- Pregunté presintiendo mi muerte inminente.

El hombre sonrió una vez más y replicó.

-Te equivocas, yo no traje a estos hombres.- Dijo mientras movía sus manos para retirar el casco que cubría su rostro. Al quitarlo, un largo mechón de cabellos azulados cayó sobre sus hombros. Su mirada era fija, enmarcada por profundos ojos verdes. –De hecho, los envió mi hermano, pero esa es una historia que puede esperar.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que me decía. -¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-La diosa Athena ha puesto en el poder a un hombre tan corrupto como ella, oponiéndose a la voluntad del dios Poseidón, el emperador de los mares, que está por levantarse para dirigir una Cruzada en el Mundo que lo salvará de la maldad de de los hombres y de Athena. Jaime, yo te he observado desde hace un tiempo, mientras buscaba soldados para Poseidón, y tú eres uno de ellos. Me alivia que no estés muerto, por un momento pensé que tendría que iniciar una búsqueda nueva para sustituirte.- Una ola golpeó la orilla detrás de él, levantando una explosión de agua y espuma marina.

¿Era esto real? ¿O estaba alucinando? De verdad pensé por un momento que quizá estuviera ahogándome y estuviera padeciendo una alucinación por falta de oxígeno. ¿Athena? ¿Poseidón? ¿Guerra de los dioses? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando este hombre? ¿Y qué carajos tenía yo que ver con todo esto? Me habría reído, si hubiera tenido las fuerzas.

-Jaime, lo que estoy haciendo aquí es ofrecerte la oportunidad de tener _poder_.- Dijo haciendo énfasis en ésa última palabra.- De hecho, traigo conmigo a quien también ha venido hasta aquí para encontrarte.- Su capa, agitada por el viento marino, no me había dejado ver una especie de estatua que había aparecido de pronto ahí: brillaba, semejante al material de la armadura que cubría su cuerpo.

Al verla, tuve la certeza de que debía de estar alucinando, parecía una mujer, debajo de ella nacían bestias terribles: un lobo, con unas patas como de oso adelante y garras de águila detrás, un par de alas que crecían sobre su espalda, grandes y terribles como de murciélago, un aguijón de abeja y una enorme cola que no era otra cosa, sino una terrible serpiente que mostraba sus colmillos amenazantes. Fijé mí vista en ella y algo ocurrió: la estatua pareció cobrar vida al rodearse de energía que me abrasó haciéndome brillar. En mi mente sentí el choque de las olas y el salvajismo de las corrientes marinas, mi conciencia se extendió hasta que pude sentir, como si fuera una parte de mí, no sólo la isla, sino todo el océano que nos circundaba. La estatua se fragmentó en varias partes y se arrojó contra mí, revitalizándome, llenándome de fuerza y curando algunas de mis heridas. El vértigo desapareció, la confusión también. ¡De pronto parecía entenderlo ya todo! Me levanté y pude sentir el poder que aquel hombre me había ofrecido.

-¿Tienes algo qué preguntar?- Me preguntó sonriendo. -¿O has comprendido?

-Tengo mucho qué preguntar, y mucho también que aprender…- Dije mirando mis manos cubiertas por esta armadura, y observando que ahora yo era el dueño del aguijón de una abeja, y de la furia de un lobo. -Toda mi vida he entrenado para hacer cada parte de mi cuerpo un arma: ¡ahora lo soy!- Exclamé disfrutando la energía con la que me movía ahora –Hay tiempo para aprender, pero eso será después de hacer algo más urgente.-Respondí a la pregunta.

Dragón Marino asintió satisfecho y dio la media vuelta.

-Escila sabrá conducirte hasta Atlantis, donde me podrán encontrar, ahí te diré todo lo que necesitas saber.- dijo llenándose de una luz semejante a la que ahora yo podía ver alrededor mío. –No tardes, ni mil gusanos de estos son ahora rivales para ti.- Concluyó asumiendo el tono de un general dando órdenes. La luz dejó de brillar y él, ya no estaba ahí.

Y en verdad, esas Escamas, llamadas Escila, parecían hablar directamente a mi mente. Me hablaron de poder y a su vez se alimentó de mi poder interno, de mi fuerza. Cubierto de mi nuevo traje, caminé hacia el sitio donde se encontrara la base militar. Pasé cerca de donde vivieron mis padres. Habían muerto luchando. No era algo que lamentara, entendía que en el nuevo mundo de mi Señor Poseidón, sólo los muy fuertes tendrían cabida, así que, tal vez ocurrió algo que estaba destinado a suceder de cualquier forma.

Mis sentidos, ahora aumentados por Escila, percibieron el movimiento de varios hombres. Mis Escamas parecieron vibrar ansiosas, tenían hambre de sangre, de poder vivir la gloria del combate. Sonreí comprendiendo su ansiedad y decidí probar mis nuevas habilidades. La puerta principal de lo que era, evidentemente el cuartel central, estaba flanqueado por un par de guardias, que al mirarme, se alistaron para combatirme.

-¡Buenas noches, Caballeros!- Dije por última vez en español. -¡Creo que nos vamos a divertir!- Añadí ahora en griego, mientras abría mis brazos y extendía mis alas de murciélago. –Sí.- Pensé divertido.-Creo que comenzaremos con el murciélago.- Sonreí, y me arrojé hacia el frente.

Las palabras de aquel hombre, Dragón Marino, fueron verdad. Tuve que administrarme muy bien para poder probar casi todas mis nuevas habilidades. En menos de cinco minutos sólo yo era lo que permanecía con vida sobre San Félix.

Ahora a barrer la basura. Dije mirando los cuerpos de viejos compañeros y nuevos adversarios.

Caminé hacia lo que sabía era el centro de San Félix y extendí mis brazos como si pareciera que fuera a abrazarla toda, mientras elevaba, dentro de mí, el poder de aquella fuerza misteriosa y total que Escila llamaba "Cosmo". Escuchándola, seguí su indicación de llevar hacia delante mis manos y canalicé toda esa energía acumulada a través de mis palmas.

-¡BIG TORNADO!- Grité, mientras los vientos se desataron de entre mis manos. Los cuerpos de los que estaban más cerca de mí volaron lejos, y la isla se estremeció bajo mis pies. Bajé los brazos mientras los resquicios de mi energía seguían afectando a la isla que comenzó a hundirse en las aguas violentas del Pacífico Sur para iniciar el camino de reunión con mi nuevo Amo y Señor: El Emperador Poseidón."

**SELECCIÓN NATURAL**** por Pollux Dioscuros**

**Para SNK-InfoRed.**


End file.
